


The Wedding Fic

by DougieM



Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: LGBT+, M/M, Mild alcohol and sex references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DougieM/pseuds/DougieM
Summary: Fanfic of The Great Library Series by Rachel Caine. Wolfe/Santi’s wedding featuring their adoptive kids, post-canon. Credit to TheGreatLibraryfangirl for being an idea soundboard and to them and Rosalind-of-Arden/Rosalindinpants for the outfit ideas.
Relationships: Niccolo Santi/Christopher Wolfe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Wedding Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGreatLibraryFangirl (Mazeem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazeem/gifts), [RosalindInPants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindInPants/gifts).



Christopher Wolfe and Niccolo Santi had decided after the still relatively recent events that they needed to make their relationship officially legal, just in case anything else happened to either of them. Neither wanted a massive affair so they had decided on a small wedding with just the two of them. However, they should not have underestimated their unofficially adoptive children and the power of found family.

“I’ve just heard Santi’s booked a day off next month.” Glain Wathen told to Jess Wolfe, who had up until recently been known as Jess Brightwell, inviting herself into the house he was now living in, he hadn’t yet got around to doing a lot of decorating but a small collection of slightly mismatched furniture had started being brought into the house. Her battle promotion in the High Garda looked to be a long-term position until she inevitably found herself another promotion.  
“That’s not like him.” Jess replied, shutting the door behind her, “Any idea why?”  
“He wouldn’t say. Spoke to Wolfe too, also nothing. I think we should look into it, even if it’s nothing we owe them that much.” Glain said.  
“Have you told the others yet?” Jess asked.  
“No but I have Khalila guard duty in an hour, Dario will probably be hanging around at some point, I’ll make sure they know. I assume you’ll be with Thomas soon.” Glain explained, referring to their mutual friends slash found family siblings Khalila Seif, who as the Archivist now runs the library and was also probably the smartest person they know, Dario Santiago, a rich Spanish noble who had eventually wormed his way into Khalila’s heart, and Thomas Schreiber, the young man who had invented the device that had changed the world.  
“Okay, when we all know, we can figure something out.” Jess told her, “We can talk later, right?”

…

Thomas was a little concerned when Jess mentioned Santi booking time off, but he hoped that it wasn’t anything too serious. Jess received a message from Khalila a while later, Glain had spoken to her. Santi had cleared the day off with Khalila now he was still the highest ranked person in the High Garda, and Wolfe, who had occasionally helping her as an advisor, had mentioned to her wanting the exact same day as a day off as well and from what she had been able to tell it wasn’t either of their birthdays or anything like that. A few hours later Jess received another message, this time from Dario who simply said to meet him at his place at a set time that evening, Thomas received the same message a few seconds later.  
“What do you think he wants?” Jess asked. Thomas just shrugged and carried on working on the most recent improvement to his press.   
Jess wrote back to Dario asking what he wanted.  
Just wait, I’ll tell you later Scrubber was the only response that Jess got.  
…  
Later on, Dario had still refused to tell anyone the reasoning for his all too secretive meeting before the meeting itself. They gathered in his house, it wasn’t huge but the decorating and furniture was noticeably grander than the homes of anyone else in their little group. After they all got there, he launched into a story. Dario explained that he had followed Wolfe earlier and discovered that Wolfe and Santi had finally booked in to get legally married, on the same day that both had wanted off work.  
“How exactly did you find this out?” Khalila asked.  
“I saw him pay the official who’s doing it for it and I paid the official off to find out what was happening.” Dario explained.  
“I wish I could say I was surprised at that but I’m not.” Thomas said.  
“We need a plan.” Glain told the group.  
“Well obviously we’re inviting ourselves. It’s the least we could do.” Jess said.  
“They’ve not said anything so they may be keeping it quiet but if we’re going and we don’t hear anything, we need to arrange things, what we’re wearing, maybe arrange for a meal together afterwards that sort of thing. To help them celebrate of course.” Khalila said.  
…  
Khalila, naturally the busiest of the group as the Library’s Archivist, had a bit of extra work to make sure she was free from meetings and her scholarly work on a day when the others were also free to make some arrangements. However, being as brilliant as she is, she managed it. Their unofficially adoptive dads still hadn’t mentioned the wedding so the kids were still working under the assumption Santi and Wolfe were keeping it quiet.  
Glain, being asexual, knew a bit about some of the various LGBT+ pride flags and had recommended a rainbow theme for the wedding. She took the others to a local LGBT+ shop she had visited a couple of times where they could grab some rainbow pride flags for decorations.   
When buying outfits for the wedding they all decided to wear something rainbow related to go with their new theme. Jess went for reasonably plain smart black shirt and trousers but got a rainbow tie. Thomas on the other hand decided he needed a completely rainbow shirt, which was naturally quite large due to his size. Glain found herself a plain black tux and combat boots but switched the shoelaces on the boots out for rainbow patterned ones, she’d matched it with a small but wicked looking knife that had a rainbow shine when it caught the light that she put in a small sheath to attach to the waistband. Khalila found a cream hijab with a slight rainbow shimmer and decided to match it with a red dress. Dario bought the most over the top rainbow themed outfit he could find, a frilly rainbow shirt, matching trousers, rainbow beads and matching shoes which Jess bet Dario that Dario wouldn’t actually buy let alone wear to the wedding or at any other point.  
They followed this by heading to a restaurant Dario and Khalila had visited before and booked a private room for after the wedding ceremony. They then went to a bakery to book a wedding cake to be sent to the restaurant for their booking. There was a slight nearly an hour-long disagreement on what flavour to go for but Jess had noticed Wolf had a fondness for chocolate and Glain noticed Santi seemed to like it as well to so chocolate was clearly the answer. Khalila and Thomas decided on the design which was a large three-tiered circular cake with white icing, a rose pattern around the outside of each tier and Santi and Wolfe’s first names written on the top inside a love heart and they requested rainbow writing. Dario had casually footed the bill for all of their expenses that day for their kind-of dads’ wedding, claiming it’s the least he could do as the richest of them.  
…  
The group had all managed to get the day of the wedding booked as a day off. They still hadn’t heard anything from Santi and Wolfe about their impeding nuptials but had plotted how to get into the wedding in case of that possibility. They’d specifically got in early so that they could decorate the room with pride flags before the wedding took place and surprise Wolfe and Santi.  
The poor exasperated official who was due to perform the ceremony apologized when Santi and Wolfe walked into the room to see a small explosion of rainbows decorating the room and felt obligated to explain that the guests insisted on decorating. The couple looked over at their group of unofficially adoptive teenage kids in their themed outfits who had massive grins on their faces. Dario had won the bet from Jess about his outfit. Wolfe’s eyes briefly lingered on a seemingly empty space behind Jess that he could maybe feel Morgan Hault, the obscurist girl who had sacrificed her life during the still reasonably recent events, might be currently inhabiting. Wolfe and Santi wished they could say they were surprised at this turn of events but they weren’t. They knew their children too well. The ceremony itself wasn’t too elaborate as per the request of the two grooms, just saying their vows and signing the required paperwork. However, the vows included ones Santi and Wolfe came up with themselves which their adoptive kids found romantic.

Wolfe, in keeping with his occasionally prickly persona, started to complain when the teenagers started to drag him and Santi to the restaurant that they had booked. Santi shut the complaints down quickly by pointing out it was kind of Wolfe’s own fault as it was his idea to unofficially adopt a bunch of rebellious teenagers in the first place. The newly-weds still were not surprised when the group were taken to their booked private room in the restaurant and the tablecloth was another large rainbow pride flag. Dario made sure to tell the dads that they could have whatever they wanted as he was covering the cost. Conversation quickly turned to how happy Khalila, Jess, Glain, Dario and Thomas were that Santi and Wolfe had finally decided to get married. At one-point Khalila casually mentioned that she had sorted it so both of them had the following two weeks off as well for a honeymoon and they weren’t allowed to argue with her. Santi, although he didn’t like having to have time off work unless necessary and wanted to argue it, simply shook his head slightly, at this point he knew arguing with them would be useless. When they were finishing off their main courses the wedding cake was brought into the room which both Santi and Wolfe seemed to appreciate.

Dario, who had had a couple of glasses of wine by this point, started attempting to make a toast at the end of the meal but got pulled back into his seat by Jess when it quickly devolved into sex jokes. Jess and Glain’s unsure of what to say attempts were more along the lines of simple “good luck, enjoy”. Thomas on the other hand thanked the grooms for everything they’d done for them and wished them the best in their married lives. Khalila finished off with reminding Santi and Wolfe that they all cared and were one family after everything they’ve been through and she was happy Santi and Wolfe finally got married and then reminded the pair no work for two weeks because she guessed Santi might need a reminder.

Two weeks later Santi went back to work to find he was starting to get congratulations, despite not having told anyone else. Eventually he found a notice had been posted stating that no one had been allowed to disturb him for the past two weeks due to his honeymoon per the orders of the Archivist. Glain snickered once in the background before sending Khalila a heads up.


End file.
